Material Girl
by Jiwe
Summary: The latest clothes. The latest makeup. The latest accessories. Those are all Kagome has ever wanted and could easily have. But when Inuyasha and his family move in next door, Kagome gets her first taste of wanting something that's never in her reach. AU.


**A/N: Another couple of months since I updated...and when I DO update I start a new story...what can I say? It's a thing called inspiration :D **

**...I haven't given up Heart's Illusion, it's being worked on ::grin::**

**Without further ado,**

------------------------------

**Material Girl**

**_Chapter One: She's a Material Girl_**

------------------------------

_Knock knock._

Kagome switched her gaze from the trend-setting pages in front of her to direction of the noise.

"Come in," she called cheerfully.

Peach coloured and twice her height, the double doors to Kagome's bedroom swung open halfway.

A chorus of "good morning, Mr. Higurashi" was the immediate response.

Mr. Higurashi dipped his head in a quick nod to acknowledge his employees' existence and then turned to his daughter, who was lying on her stomach, nose stuck into some latest fashion magazine that was probably not even out on the newsstand yet. "Hey sweetheart, I just got a call from a client and—Kami…Kagome Higurashi, what in the world have you done to your face?"

One look at her father's shocked expression confirmed once again that facials were something you never do in front of men. "Nothing, dad. I'm just trying out a new facial crème recipe I found in _Trend!_magazine—oh dang it! I forgot! I'm not supposed to talk!" She brought her index finger and thumb across her in a lips being-zipped-shut motion.

Mr. Higurashi regarded his daughter's green-goo covered face, half in amusement and half in resignation. "Are you sure the recipe mentioned something about looking like the Hulk's sister when you're done?"

Kagome's eyebrows rose up in surprise, not that anyone could tell since the mask only left her eyes and lips exposed. "Daddy, since when did the Hulk have a sister?"

Everyone breathed out a sigh of exasperation in the room, with Mr. Higurashi being the loudest. "Never mind sweetheart. I just hope this Hulk mask of yours doesn't have any side effects."

Kagome sat up into a cross-legged position and flipped her hair over her shoulder in perfected fluidity. "You worry too much daddy. The recipe for this mask," she began, "is a special facial crème recipe that was said to originate from China. It has been proven to visibly reduce puffiness around the eye and—oh no!" Kagome pouted, but then quickly stopped when she remembered she was supposed to keep her face expressionless. But then again it was probably pointless now after she had pretty much went through a whole exercise routine with her face muscles in the past five minutes. "Daddy look what you made me do!" Back to the pout.

Mr. Higurashi feigned confusion as he pretended to inspect his daughter for any damage that he might of caused. "I don't see anything wrong…"

Kagome huffed. "You made me talk."

Mr. Higurashi lowered himself onto his daughter's purple-leathered couch that was custom-made for her sixteenth birthday. "Right. And I'm still making you talk. Is that a crime?"

"Yes." Kagome crossed her arms. "Tell him Ayumi. Oh, and you can put that magazine away now," she said to her maid who was poised, still holding the magazine at her eye level from which she had been reading.

The maid let out a small sigh of relief as she straightened up to give her poor back a much-needed break and finally closed the cursed magazine. Being a human magazine holder was for the past half hour was not fun…

"Well," Ayumi began in a diplomatic voice, "The crème Miss had taken an interest in is very powerful. It has been proven to visibly reduce puffiness around the eye area, whiten and soften and moisturize the skin, leaving it feeling sensationally supple and invigorated. To answer your question Mr. Higurashi, this mask required the user to keep her face muscles motionless for at least two hours. And yes, since green tea was the primary ingredient, the formula should have mentioned that Miss would carry an uncanny resemblance to the Hulk's sister after application."

Mr. Higurashi tried to suppress a snort, failed, and then ended up bursting out in laughter.

Kagome smiled slightly at the sound of her father's laughter. But it still didn't mean she wasn't a little peeved. "All this work for nothing…daddy you just made me waste two hours of my life that I'll never get back. It's not a laughing matter."

The seriousness in his daughter's voice only prolonged Mr. Higurashi's chuckles. "Oh Kagome…I sometimes seriously wonder what goes on inside your head. Stuff way out of the ordinary, I'd imagine."

Some of the maids giggled into their hands at the blunt truth in their master's words.

Kagome ignored them and hopped off her gigantic majestic bed to stand directly in front of her father. "I'm not _that _abnormal. I think about stuff everyone else my age would think about you know."

Mr. Higurashi leaned forward slightly. "And what would that be?"

Kagome tapped her manicured nails lightly against her arm. "Well…before you came in I was thinking about Angelo Ambrogino's new summer collection. Did you know pastel yellow is apparently his theme? It's such a disgusting colour and beginning to get more and more disappointed in him. Oh but before that I was wondering if I should change hairdressers, the one I have now only knows straight and chic, it's getting _so _boring…but I don't really want to hurt his feelings—and before _that _I of course was contemplating whether I should try the new green tea mask or not…and now I know _that _thought should have waited until you were at work."

Halfway through Kagome's little speech, Mr. Higurashi had already started laughing. Soon his laughter was contagious and the maids were also giggling.

Kagome pursed her lips. "What's so funny?"

Mr. Higurashi simply shook his head. He'd be in the room for hours if he tried to explain that normal people don't think about manicures, hair, and clothes twenty-four seven. It was true that Kagome was the typical material girl—

He looked at his daughter. Green goo-covered face, manicured nails, saloned hair, and currently interrogating her maids why they were giggling.

…Okay…the _extreme _material girl then. But it really couldn't be helped. Girls growing up in rich families were prone to become like this, so really he had no one to blame but himself.

"Ow! This stuff is like glue…why isn't it coming off properly—owww!"

"Sorry Miss…at least it didn't dye your skin green or something, or else you'd really end up looking like the Hulk's sister…"

"Oh yeah about that…does he really have a sister?"

Mr. Higurashi chuckled at the scene unfolding in front of him. No—'blame' was not the right word here. No matter what indulgences Kagome had, she was happy and that was what mattered. If money could make her happy then so be it.

Money is work…_work_!

Mr. Higurashi shot up from the leather couch. "Kagome! Look what you made me do!"

Kagome and Ayumi stopped in mid-action; Ayumi was reaching out to peel off another piece of dried green stretchy …stuff… and Kagome had her nose wrinkled in preparation for another snitch of pain. Both turned their wide eyes to Mr. Higurashi. "What did I make you do?"

Mr. Higurashi felt another round of laughter waiting to erupt but there was no simply time. "Your green face. Never mind that, I came here to tell you about my business trip that going to happen in about—say, ten minutes? I'm going to England sweetheart."

"Oh."

Mr. Higurashi smiled. "Don't sound so dejected."

Kagome snapped out of her sudden low. "I mean—oh! That's great daddy! Isn't there a king there or something?"

Mr. Higurashi reached over and ruffled his daughter's hair. "Nice try. And it's a queen."

Kagome waved her hand. "Same difference…and next time you decide to dishevel my hair, give me a warning."

"Done. Anything you want me to bring back?"

Kagome's eyes lit up at once. "Ooh! Well there's the traditional fashion magazine you have to bring back on every trip from wherever you were…and um…how bout a crown? No wait…when am I ever gonna wear a crown? I'd say clothes but—" Kagome wrinkled her nose at Mr. Higurashi's classical black suit and crisp white shirt that screamed ordinary, "—daddy has the worst taste in fashion. Oh I know! Can you get me a pair of white flats?"

Mr. Higurashi raised an eyebrow. "…Sure. And what are these flats again?"

**-------------------------**

Two tall silver-haired figures stood outside number seven, Emperor Drive. Just standing...motionless...

For about ten minutes.

"Nice…"

Inuyasha whistled. "I second that…"

Sesshomaru smirked. "About time you agreed with me on something, little brother."

Inuyasha scoffed. "I figured since your head can't get any bigger, I might as well."

Before the skirmish got a chance to get more ugly, a clear female voice got both boys' attention.

"Inu and Sesh! Now how come I don't see a sign of your brute strength when it's actually the right time to use it? Don't just stand there, help me unload!"

Sesshomaru shot his brother a condescending glare before sashaying off.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but followed suit.

Izayoi huffed and puffed as she heaved a large luggage suitcase out of one of the moving trucks. Suddenly the weight was gone, causing her to look up in surprise.

"I'll get it mom."

Izayoi padded her forehead with her sleeve to wipe off the sweat. "About time. Were you two that dumbstruck by our new house that you both turned into statues?"

Inuyasha swung the bulging suitcase from inside the truck compartment over his head and onto the marble driveway with ease. "Yeah…pretty much. Why didn't you tell us that you and dad bought a freaking _mansion_? And on top of Emperor Drive no less."

Izayoi's lips widened into a large smile. "We wanted to surprise you. And I'd say we couldn't have been more successful."

Inuyasha tossed out another suitcase. "This mansion's nice and all, but do we really need all this?" He gestured to the kilometre long marble driveway, the stone-cut fountain, and of course, the majestic three-story house with undoubtedly more than twenty rooms.

Izayoi grinned and pinched her son's cheeks, promptly receiving an offended yelp in response. "Aww…my Inu darling's not tempted by material things. It's a sign of inner depth," she winked.

Inuyasha made an irritated noise and rubbed his violated cheeks. "Mom…please act your age and give us all some peace."

"And look like an old hag? No thanks son. To look young, you have to act young." Izayoi wiggled her eyebrows. "Ya know?"

Inuyasha blew out a sigh of frustration. "At least you didn't say 'iight' or something. Or else I think I would have to sever all family ties with you."

Izayoi lifted a semi-light carry-on bag onto her shoulders. "What's that, son? 'Iight'? I'm gonna have to keep that one in mind."

"Just kill me now…" Inuyasha muttered.

Izayoi's melodic laughter rang throughout their property of goodness knows how many _acres_.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of struggling, mother and sons managed to unload two truckloads worth of possessions and had a good look at the interior of their new home.

Izayoi let out a happy sigh. "Beautiful isn't?"

"Yeah…" Was the only reply out of both boys, as they took in the gigantic Swarovski chandelier over their heads, the polished dark mahogany oak wood floors, the grand swirling staircase, and the huge arched two-metre glass windows. Even though there was no furniture, it was still a sight to behold.

"Close your jaws boys," Izayoi teased, "your dad's going to be here any minute with our furniture and it'll look even breathtaking."

"Right…"

**--------------------------------**

Kagome popped a CD into her car's stereo system, her current personal favourite.

Upbeat, pop-rock music floated out. Kagome hummed happily to the beginning verse and then broke out into full song when it came to the chorus…

"Cause I still believe in destinyyyyyy, that you and I were meant to beeeeeee, I still wish on the stars as they fall from above…'Cause I still believe, belie-ive in love!"

Kagome signalled a right turn, onto her street.

"Yes I still believe, believe in loooooooooooove! I still believe in LOOOO—" her throat protested against the strain, and a coughing fit overtook her body.

"Darn! Still can't get that high…note…" Kagome trailed off as she was caught off guard by an interesting figure in her side mirror. _Who in the world was that?! _Putting on the breaks and pulling to the side of the road, Kagome plucked her Gucci shades off her nose and inspected the reflected image in her mirror more closely.

"Oh…my…god…"

What is a silver-haired god doing so close to her mansion? Because that was what the guy was—an absolute god! Gorgeous face, tall, perfect physique—Kagome closed her mouth. No, she was _not_going to drool. But she almost protested out loud when he started to disappear off of her mirror. Quickly she snapped her head back, and caught a glimpse of his retreating back.

"Where's he going…" Kagome muttered as she unbuckled her seat belt (she was lucky the street was usually deserted) and rose up into a kneeling position on the seat to get a better look. She watched as he opened the double iron gates to let in two trucks that she vaguely registered as belonging to custom-made furniture companies, and then follow after the vehicles that were driving towards the mansion that stood eons away.

As slow as Kagome was sometimes, she figured this one out right away.

"I have a hot, _hot_ new neighbour!"

**---------------------------------**

"Ok so we've got the couches, the sofas, the tables, and the beds," Izayoi said as checked off each item off from the _long _list in her hands. "The dining tables, stereo will be arriving tomorrow…the TVs, pool table—"

"Sick. We're getting a pool table?!"

"Yes Inuyasha, that of course, was your father's idea." Izayoi couldn't help the dryness in her tone.

"Why do I get the idea that you don't approve of that?" Mr. Taisho shot his wife an innocent stare.

"Because."

"Mm hm."

"Because I just don't—"

"Mm hm."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha exchanged looks.

"Stop trying you two."

"Yeah, because you know you'll never get into a heated argument."

Mr. Taisho folded his newspaper and smiled mischievously. "You know why?"

The three other people replied simultaneously, "Why?"

"Because your mother loves me too much."

That answer earned him a slap on the arm and gagging sounds.

_Dingggggggg!_

Mr. Tashio and his sons winced at the volume of the sound.

"Visitors already?" Izayoi muttered as she darted towards the door.

Mr. Taisho raised his eyebrows. "That is definitely a danger to our eardrums and should be fixed immediately." He cleared his throat. "Sesshomaru, I hereby entrust this job to you."

"No." Was the short reply.

Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms. "Here we go again." He regarded with mild interest as his father and his brother stared each other down. It wasn't just any stare however…It was the Taisho Deadpan Stare; traditional way in the family between Mr. Taisho and Sesshomaru to settle any and all disputes.

But this time, they were interrupted.

"Look boys! Look who our visitor is!"

All three men looked up, expecting to see a familiar face.

They had a visitor alright. A _stranger _with waves of stifling perfume radiating off her body. Three sets of golden eyes blinked. "Who is this Izayoi?"

The visitor gave a little wave and a shy grin. "Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi…your next door neighbour."

"She even brought lobster cakes for us! Isn't she a sweetheart?" Izayoi beamed.

Kagome could hardly keep the grin off her face. She was neighbours with _two_ drop-dead gorgeous men. Though the brothers looked extremely alike, she could tell the one with the slightly wavier hair was the guy she had seen earlier.

_He looks even more perfect up close AND he's rich. What more can a girl ask for--oh my god he's looking at me!_

Inuyasha's face remained emotionless as he locked gazes with this new girl.

_Expensive clothes, expensive hair, expensive nails. Typical, rich, fake, material girl._

Just like the type of people he likes to keep his distance from.

**--------------------------------**

**A/N: All done! Yeah...it seems Inuyasha really strongly dislikes Kagome right now doesn't he? But don't worry :P Planning for this story is more than halfway done and all will be revealed in the end.**

**--------------------------------**

**Food for thought: Misfortunes are gifts from up above. What you get out of them by far surpasses what you lose because of them.**

**--------------------------------**

**Help inspire me! Please leave a review :D**


End file.
